Fenolen
by Fenolen
Summary: A story set in Tolken's world (with a few changes) about a girl with something to hide and someone to hide if from.
1. The Begining

Disclaimer: These characters are not, never were, never will be mine. I'm just using them. Please don't hurt me!  
  
-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-  
  
Authors note - eem a bit, well predictable and boring, but please give it time to work, this is my 1st try at a fanfic.  
  
-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-  
  
Chapter 1  
  
My name is Fenolen and this is the story of me. I live, mostly, in Rivendell but I'm not a full elf. I am the only one of my kind - I'm a wizard/elf.  
  
My father was Gandalf the grey and my mother was a Mirkwood elf. She died giving birth to me, and Gandalf left middle earth long ago, before I was born. Because of this I live with Elrond, no one but him, my 'sister' Arwen and me know that I am not his daughter.  
  
I suppose I could be called pretty, I'm certainly not the prettiest of my family, I always saw myself as rather plain. My hair, as is traditional with elves, is very long, but I chose to often tie it up, to keep it out of my way. My father frowns on this, he feels I should always want to look my best. I'm short for an elf, though still taller than most people, and lean and willowy. My eyes sparkle blue, like my true fathers and my ears are rather less pointed and defined than most elf's.  
  
I lived almost 100 years in Rivendell undisturbed. I knew I had powers, I could communicate with nature, shoot lighting from my figures and pull objects towards me amongst other things however I was in hiding from the Council of the White, so I couldn't use much power or they would sense it. I worked hard, trained as an archer and was one of the best Rivendell had.  
  
My story starts, I suppose, with the arrival of the Mirkwood elves that would start a chain of events to change my life forever. I was riding in the wood one day, as I often did, when I spotted three elves riding round the forest, pretty much in circles. Simply for lack of something better to do, I followed them on Cobalt (my horse) and picked up from there conversations they were named Feanaro, Gathren and Legolas and they were looking for Rivendell.  
  
I had decided to help them when a branch fell from a tree and landed with a crash. Colbolt was not upset, as this often happens and he is used to it, however the mounts of these elves seemed more put out. They stamped and reared. one, who seemed to be ridden by the leader, bolted into the undergrowth. Not stopping to think I turned Colbolt and shot after him.  
  
I went straight across in front the other 2 Elves, but to them I was just a bluer. Colbolt shot between trees, taking paths he knew well. I soon caught up with the freighted steed, using my knowledge of the wood to help, I rode up next to it.  
  
"Let go of the rains!" I yelled at the rider, then I whispered in soft elvish in the steeds ear "calm down, there is nothing to fear." Slowly it calmed and eventually the righted was able to regain control and he yanked it to stop it. "You o.k?" I asked the rider.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" He questioned, looking at me furiously.  
  
That was not the reaction I expected "I just saved u." I said, disbelief in my tone.  
  
"I was perfectly in control," He snapped  
  
"You were petrified," I continued to be totally shocked at what was being said.  
  
"I knew exactly what I was doing, he often runs off and needed punishing, a good yank in his mouth should do it, but its too late thanks to you"  
  
"What? You can't punish a horse for its natural instincts" I was completely flabbergast. The horse had run because it was frightened. I was ready to defend this poor horse and it was looking like it might become a big argument if it hadn't been the arrival, at that moment of the other two Elves.  
  
"Wow, you are amazing," Said the first one. There was something regal about the way he sat on top his horse and his eyes shone out, grey, but full of amazement and warmth. "My name is Legolas, this is Feanaro and Gathren (pointing to the elf I had been arguing with). Who are you?"  
  
"My name is" I faltered. As a smile spread over his lean face my mind went blank. "Fenolen, My name is Fenolen. Daughter of Elrond. The Lady of Rivendell Forrest I am often called" I answered the question, finally, lying as I was accustomed to doing.  
  
"Well I'm sorry to say they do not mention you in Mirkwood" Legolas said, looking me up and down with thought deep grey eyes, it felt like he could see into my sole. I have lied to noble elves, Lords of Dwarfs and even the King of Men, but never before have I worried that my lie wouldn't be believed.  
  
"I'm not," came a curling voice, "She ruined my disciplining of Steadfast-"  
  
"He didn't need disciplining" I interrupted. A voice at the back of my mind (I think it was my conscious) was screaming "SHUT UP, you don't want to start a fight" but I ignored it.  
  
"Excuse me," he said turning to stare right in my eyes "it is up to me how I treat my beast"  
  
"Just the fact that you call it a beast," I said, calm, cool and evil, "shows how unfit you are to ride such a beauty."  
  
I think he was going to shoot me, his hand certainly twitched towards his bow behind his back, if it hadn't been for Legolas, once again stepping in,  
  
"If you are the Lady of Rivendell Forrest, Maybe you can show us the way out of here, and to Rivendell" he said, tactfully changing the subject.  
  
"Of course." I said, polite and helpful at once. I may have a sharp temper but I could remember my manners around this elf after all, he was trying so hard to stop his friend and I from killing each other "follow me, you not far from your goal."  
  
I stepped Colbolt into a trot, quickly found the path and within a short while we rode through the gates of the city. It was the only city on earth to me, and it was home. Set deep in a gorge, on either side of the Northern river, the homes crept up the sides, often hard to see for they blended in with the trees so well. The elf in me deeply respected these trees, and the power in the Northern.  
  
"Thank you, if it wasn't for you we would probably be travelling in circles for days and we have a very important engagement with Lord Elrond"  
  
"Really! Let me show you up to the house, as it is where I am going." We headed off down the street to the house of Elrond and I couldn't help wondering what these Elves wanted, and why I seem to remember Legolas from somewhere. 


	2. The Meeting

Disclaimer: These characters are not, never were, never will be mine.  
  
-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-  
  
Chapter 2  
  
At the very end of the main road beside the Northern River a winding path lead off. Not exactly what you would expect Lord Elrond, Leader of Rivendale's path to look like, but he liked things simple. Trees grew on ether side, blocking Rivendale Manner from view till the pillars were apone you. Two, huge, pillars stood on ether side of the road, leading you into the main court yard of the Manner. It was a large, sandy space, with the manner in front, stables to one side and fields on the other.  
  
The house (as Elrond liked his home to be called) was a large building full of intricate corridors and bright rooms. It was a truly wonderful home. you would walk in a garden and realise you were actually inside still, or go through a door way and not realise you were outside till it rain on you! There were trees growing up walls and hundreds of plants in every room. A small stream ran threw several of the rooms before crashing down the gorge and joining The Northern.  
  
We trotted between the pillars and into the main courtyard on the home, Lord Elronds home. My home too. A very familiar, chestnut mare was standing outside the stables, with a stable hand hurrying to remove her beautiful saddle. I rode over to the hand, Gathren followed behind me but Legolas and Feanaro just stared around, taking in the wonder of my home "When did King Aragorn arrive?" I asked, for I knew the horse was his, I had seen it many times before. Aragorn was an old friend of the families, and of mine. He was the King of all people.  
  
"King Aragorn is hear already." Gathren commented, to himself mainly, "Legolas we had better go then." He jumped of his horse and thrust the rains at the already busy stable hand "Sort him" he turned and strode through the main door. Legolas hooked his horses rains threw a loop on the wall and looked, kindly to the stable hand, who was stood holding two horses and a saddle, and looking very cross.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll sort him." I said  
  
"Thank you" Legolas said, hurrying off after Gathren.  
  
"My pleasure" I muted sadly. Dismounting I began to help the Stable hand with the horses, still feeling confused about Legolas and his friends.  
  
* * *  
  
My father, Legolas, Gathren and Aragorn were in conference for 2 hours before I heard anything from them. This was not unusual, my father often had meetings with others for hours on end. I spent time with the horses and was out in the field when Legolas appeared. He came up behind me whilst I was sat on the grass. The moment I saw him I leaped up.  
  
"Legolas!" I said, a little shocked, my heart skipped a beat as he spoke  
  
"We would like you to come through into the conference room please" and he left as quickly as he had appeared. How weird. Why did they want me? I got up and followed, quite a way behind him.  
  
I walked into the house and down a long, decorated corridor. It looked dark this deep inside the house after the bright sun of summer. I soon came to the out side of the door. Knock knock.  
  
I always had to remember my manners with my dad.  
  
"Come in" came his call. I pushed the door open and walked inside. They were sat around 3 sides of a square table, with the empty side facing the door, facing me.  
  
"Sit" I was told so I did. They looked very stern, almost worried. Whatever they wanted to discuss had to be serious, very serious.  
  
"We have been discussing your future in hear and so decided it was time to bring you in" my father began.  
  
"My future? What's there for you to discus?" I interrupted  
  
"Let me speak" he barked, "as you know, when you came to me we decided you would have to keep your magic to a minimum, but now that is impossible." He said matter of factly. The thought had never occured to me.  
  
"But what about the council, I cant use magic freely, they will sense it and find me" I interrupted again.  
  
The council. Sarumaon was a member and so was my true father. It is a council of the most powerful wizards in Middle earth and they are truly powerful. When it began it was a good idea. Members swore to be true to each other and true to Middle Earth, however they grew power mad. It was because of them my father left and most of the rulers in middle earth avoid them. They are dangerous.  
  
They sent my father away when the found out about me. He wouldn't tell them where I was and so they banished him. That is why I am hiding. They wanted to find me as a baby and kill me. They were afraid of Gandalf, he was threatening the leader, he was growing as powerful and they fear I may do the same. They can sence magic, they can feel it. So I have been ristricted. I could only use tiny amounts.  
  
I didn't understand, what had changed? Why did this need discussing? Without stopping to think I pointed my finger at the table, blue sparks began to circle then a glass appeared. I took a long, refreshing gulp of ice cold water and set the glass down.  
  
"You already use your magic freely" Elrond was not looking happy, "See, you didn't even think twice about summoning your self a drink"  
  
"It was only from the other room" I cried out in anger.  
  
"Yes, but you cant comprehend how well the council can sense magic, I don't know, Elrond doesn't" Aragorn spoke up for the first time "this is why we can keep on with this, its to risky"  
  
Now I was getting very cross. "So what, you want me to stop using it all together" They were talking, but not explaining, I wanted to know what had been going on. What had they been saying while I wasn't hear?  
  
"No, no of course not" Elrond said in a brisk tone, as if the idea was so silly it shouldn't even have been thought of.  
  
"Well what?" They all fell silent. It seemed no one wanted to tell me what they had planed. One idea suddenly popped into my head but it was a terrible idea. It was an idea so freighting I pushed it away immediately. Finely Gathren spoke.  
  
"We want you to face the council of the white" he said simply, with a smirk that added - to see if you survive! This was what had been my idea. This was the thought so terrible I pushed it from my head and now, as a looked around the table the faces looked at me all agreed that I had to do it.  
  
"WHAT? YOUR SENDING ME TO MY DEATH!" I screamed finally able to find my voice.  
  
"Yep" Gathren sneered, evilly. Thoughts began to swirl in my head, the most prominent of which was hatred for Gathren. God he was arrogant, I just wish I could- I stopped my mind from finishing that sentence, for fear of what it might do to him. I may hate him but I don't think that I stand much chance of convincing Elrond I am in control of my magic if Gathren blew up right hear and now.  
  
"No, that's not it" Legolas finally spoke, It was a good job too; I could see Gathrens hair beginning to smoulder, evadently I hadn't quite stopped myself. My attention swapped immediately to the tall, beautiful elf who was now talking to me. "Your spirit is too free, your imagination too wild, your power too strong. You can't spend your life it hiding. Its not fair." I almost collapsed on the spot. Amidst all the chaos I had managed to fall completely in love with Legolas and now he was paying me a huge complement. I had to concentrate on staying upright. Think Fen; you don't want to fall over. I tried to smile flirtatiously with him, but all that came out was a weak grin. My mind drifted off, away from this room into the depth of his saurian grey eyes.  
  
"We have been discussing it for a long time and the fact is this can't go on. The arrangement isn't going to work forever" Elronds voice came floating into my mind. I floated back to reality.  
  
"Also we have heard some news. Bad news for you." Aragorn had taken over now. I took a long look around the room. I did not want to face the council but I could see in their faces that they really cared and they thought this was the best way forward. My gaze fell on Gathren.  
  
He was sat in his chair looking very smug. He was pleased I was in danger. He disliked me as much as I disliked him. This struck me as strange. Elves were slow to judge people. I had spent less than a day with him and already he had a strong dislike for me. I blamed my feelings on the wizard in me. It was odd, but then it was also strange for an elf to be such a self centred, vile, nasty, scheming-. I noticed his hair smoking again, so I turned away quickly  
  
"Bad news?" I questioned, turning back to Aragorn.  
  
"Yes. It appears that your mother had some kind of diary. And the council now have it." What was so wrong with that? I thought. She's dead surly there's nothing that diary could tell that they didn't know already. Aragorn went on. "Now, your mother died before the arrangements with Elrond were made, so they don't now your hear but they now know you defiantly existed and the details of your birth. This will make it a lot simpler for them to track you down."  
  
"Oh" it was all I could say. I looked from face to face. I knew I had no choice, I had to go. If the council found me they would kill me, but if I went to them I might be able to convince them to let me live. It was an evil choice. "O.k. I will go."  
  
"Thank you" Elrond said, without a smile. 


	3. The Prince

Disclaimer - These characters are not mine. Quite simply I didn't invent them. ALL HAIL TOLKEN, WOUNDERFUL TOLKEN!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Now that it was decided what had been a gathering of people who care for me returned to a business meeting to organise my life. Soon it was organised. I was to be travailing to Isengard where all the members of the council were gathering for a meeting in Orthantic, the great tower. I would leave the next day, on horseback.  
  
"It will be simplest if I go alone" I said trying to keep my voice steady. I was thinking I'd like some company; this was not going to be an easy task.  
  
"You are not going alone." Elrond may not be my birth father but he is extremely protective of me some times.  
  
Not to be out done, and seeing another chance to suck up to Elrond, Gathren piped up with his point "That's right, our orders from Mirkwood were simple, we must make a plan and follow it through to its completion, I am coming with you." This was not the kind of company I was thinking of. Gathren sneered as he looked at me, adding, "its important someone responsible goes." Mirkwood wants this sorted out, its gone on long enough." as if I couldn't be trusted to see it threw my self.  
  
"What??" I exclaimed "Oh no your not. I would rather go alone than with you!"  
  
"I'm sorry Fen, " Elrond said, "we can not disobey the orders from Mirkwood, Gathren must go" This was not looking good. I was having a hard enough time convincing my self it was a good idea to go, even without the idea of being stuck with Gathren. I turned to Legolas and it seemed he read my mind.  
  
"I will go too"  
  
My subconscious started to through a party! HE'S COMING HE'S COMING!! YAY!!  
  
Elrond looked at all three of us in turn before speaking" Fine. It is decided; the 3 of you shall head to Isengard as quickly as you can. The 3rd Mirkwood companion shall go back to Mirkwood and explain to the king what is going on" After this, Elronds final word on the matter (he always has to have the final word) he left the hall.  
  
* * *  
  
I had a sleepless night. I kept tossing and turning. Every time I did fall asleep I was awoken soon after by terrible nightmares of flashing lights, fire and a thin pointed face I didn't know. Finely I decided to go down to the horse field. Whenever something had been on my mind before, Colbolt had comforted me. I pulled on my light, flowing, and long cloak and softly stepped out onto my balcony.  
  
My room was one of the few not on the ground floor, but that was no problem. I swung the rope that always lay beside the door over the banister and began to climb down. I had use this way out so many times before. I slowly wondered across to the field. I was just climbing over the fence when I spotted some one out across the dark night with the horses. It was Legolas.  
  
"What are you doing out hear?" I asked as I walked elegantly over to where he was standing, stroking his horse. He was also dressed in his nightclothes, with a cloak over them.  
  
"Maybe I should ask you the same question," the words were angry but he was smiling.  
  
"I was having trouble sleeping, I've got a lot on my mind and the horses are so peaceful at night, it clears my head." I answered. I couldn't help noticing how strong and tough he looked out hear, and yet everything about his personality was light and kind, and so gentle. It was not long before we were slumped on the grass, chatting and laughing. He told me al about his life back home. What it was like to live in a palace and how much he disliked his father.  
  
"Why do you not like him?" I asked when he mentioned it.  
  
"He is pompous and cruel. He believes too much in pure blood lines and wealth, no elf should be like that." Legolas spoke sadly. He truly cared about his father, as a son should, he just didn't believe in the good of much of what his father did.  
  
"But that is just his way" I said, trying to comfort him.  
  
"You wouldn't be like that if you met him. He doesn't do things for the good of Mirkwood and its people any more, he is heartless. He would dislike you from the moment he saw you. He could tell straight away you're not a pure elf and to him, that wouldn't make you worthy of his time." I listened to this, alarmed. How could such a warm, open elf have come from such a cruel background? It made little sense it me, but if someone is born with a pure sole, I guess nothing can change that.  
  
"Tell me about your mother" I said, trying to steer the conversation away from his bleak father.  
  
"My mother was slaughtered long ago" well done Fen, I thought to my self, nice thing to remind him of, "but when she was alive she was the most wonderful elf ever to have lived. She was warm and loving, and cared so much for every thing on this earth."  
  
We sat on the grass till the dawn was just appearing on the horizon before the conversation turned solemn once again. Without the pressures of the council, or the task ahead on our minds we found we could talk about anything, and I was really enjoying my time with Legolas.  
  
Slowly we began to talk about our task, the journey we had to face. He was in awe of me, of my strength and bravery.  
  
"I feel so totally alone sometimes. I'm the only one of my kind, and though I love Elrond and Arwen, they don't make up for a real family"  
  
"I know what you mean," he commented, than he stopped. He's eyes grew sad "No, I don't. I've always been surrounded by my family and my kin. I could never do what you are doing, I could never face what you are facing, your strength is incredible"  
  
I could feel myself blushing "Thank you, Legolas, but even though you have a family, I have to admire the way you live. To deify your father so much, especially as he is so important. I could never do that." He gazed at me and we lapsed in to silence, both thinking hard.  
  
This was it, the more time I spent with him, the more I liked him, the more I had to tell him. I gazed into his deep, pale eyes, summoning the courage to admit my feelings. It was a fear like no other fear; Different in every way. I wasn't afraid of the words, I was afraid of the consequences. I would never normally admit to my self when I was feeling emotions like love or passion, but now I was not only sure of what I felt, but desperate to tell him, so I could know, so I could find out if there was even a tiny chance he felt the same way.  
  
"Legolas, I.... I-" I was cut off by a loud shout piecing the nights calm.  
  
"LEGOLAS!!" The moment was broken. We quickly looked away from each other, embarrassed.  
  
"Legolas" the cry came again. It was Elrond. What did he want? I was fuming, why did he always have to stick his nose in at the worst possible moment?  
  
"Elrond?" Legolas replied. Elegantly jumping to his feet. I stood up and could see Elrond marching across the field.  
  
He came right to us over and (to my great relief) hardly noticed me. I couldn't face him right now. I hadn't been able to look him in the eye since I had agreed with his plan.  
  
"A messenger has arrived from Mirkwood. He says he has an important message for you, from the king."  
  
"Did he say anything to you" Legolas asked, looking worried  
  
"No but......" as this conversation continued my mind began to wonder (as it always did when I was forced to stand by while Elrond talked about matters such as this.). The world never sleeps for full elves, I began to think. Both Legolas and Elrond were shocked by the arrival of the Messenger, but not because of the time - just because they weren't expecting a messenger. To me it seemed strange. They lived such long lives, yet never seemed to take a brake out of the day to sleep. It wasn't that all elves worked all the time, I realised, just they didn't fall into a regular daily pattern, which I had seen men such as Aragorn do. Having come to some kind of end to my train of thought my mind went back to the conversation.  
  
"Come, he is waiting in the main hall" Elrond turned and marched away across the grass. Legolas lingered only a moment longer.  
  
"Good night Lady Fenolen" He whispered, with a short bow headed swiftly after Elrond.  
  
I wondered up to my chamber in a daze. I flopped on the bed, a million thoughts whizzing around my mind. All of them were over-ruled by one. The thought that I might be falling in love with Prince Legolas. 


End file.
